Honey
by deslyncullen
Summary: Contest Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by GossipLips, JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary One-shot – Summary: What do you get the man who has everything for his birthday? This was Bella's problem, and then she had a brain storm. She decides to make one of his sex fantasies come to life.


**Entry for Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest, hosted by:**

**GossipLips, JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary**

- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -

* * *

_Summary:_What do you get the man who has everything for his birthday? This was Bella's problem, and then she had a brain storm. She decides to make one of his sex fantasies come to life.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own _Twilight_. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

July 4, 1982

I'm cruising down 9th Avenue, one of the red light districts in NYC. Prostitutes line both sides of the street, and their revealing outfits leave little to the imagination. But the worst part is listening to their lewd thoughts as I drive by. Males, females, and transvestites compete for customers, using their bodies as neon lights and going into explicit detail about what they have to offer as they try to cajole prospective customers into choosing them. For the sexual deviant, this is the perfect spot. Nothing is taboo here.

My progress is marked by cat calls and innuendos while others describe in minute detail what they want to do to me or what I can do to them. I ignore them all because my attention is on the woman I'm following. She's the sexiest woman in the world, and she is my wife.

Bella is tiny, and as innocent as she looks, she has the mind of a minx. When she looks at me with those big brown eyes, there is nothing I wouldn't agree to. This is why we're here, playing this game she concocted as a birthday present instead of enjoying our beautiful hotel room. This role playing and exhibitionism is so out of character for Bella that she had to convince me that she really wanted to do this. She's spreading her wings and exploring her sensuality. She says that I dazzle her, but it's the other way around. I'm wrapped around her little pinky finger.

Anyone driving by would think she was a seasoned professional; she sashays down the block dressed perfectly for the part. There is more leather on her stiletto boots than on the rest of her body, her skirt and halter top little more than two small scraps of the supple material. I picture her on a catwalk modeling for a Dominatrix show, with a whip or riding crop in her hand. While I'm not particularly interested in that lifestyle, the thought of her holding a whip makes my cock throb.

I undress her with my eyes and picture her naked, spread out, and waiting for me to bury myself in her hot, wet pussy. I can hardly wait to lose myself in her body for the rest of the night. This game is just the beginning. When I get her in my bed, I'm going to fuck her until she passes out from pleasure.

The excitement of the game, the vivid thoughts of the people on these blocks, combined with the black leather she's wearing, have my cock swelling and twitching as I drive behind her. I want to scoop her up and take her to bed, but this game we're playing has rules I must follow. Another part of me wants to shield her from the thoughts of everyone she passes, but I know she'd get angry if I even showed a little of my protectiveness or possessiveness. It was bad enough when I insisted on driving through the area a few times and speaking to a few of the people working this street before letting her out of the car. In her naiveté, she didn't realize that even in this part of the city there are rules and a pecking order, but from my dark days, I know these professionals are territorial. Only after I introduced her to the pack leader, for lack of a better term, and we spoke to some of the women did she grudgingly agree that I was not being an _overprotective fool_.

She stops at a light post and bends over, giving me another erotic picture to add to the millions I already have in my head. A chorus of whistles and cheers erupts from the others up the block as they encourage her. I can see a hint of flesh as her tiny black leather skirt rides up her pert ass. That flash of skin reminds me of our earlier tryst, when I pumped my cock into her in that very same position this morning. She's pretending to adjust her boots, but it's just a ploy to show off her assets. She knows the sight of her, with her ass in the air, brings out the animal in me. When I see a flash of thong, all I can think of is getting out of the car, ripping the offending thong off, and burying myself deep inside her. _That would give the people on the block something to cheer about._

After that little display, she straightens up, adjusts the painted-on halter, and tosses her blond mane. Our eyes lock. The lust I feel is reflected in her expressive brown eyes, and venom races through my body and settles in my crotch the way hot blood might race through a human male.

I'm riveted by her every move as she strides toward me. Each step she takes, each sway of her hips, and each pop of that pink bubble gum is accompanied by a throb in my painfully tight jeans. I groan and adjust myself. Luckily, I'm in the car, so she can't see what her little show or her black leather outfit is doing to me. On second thought, the smug look on her face means she's well aware of what her antics are doing to my libido, and she's enjoying every minute of it. _If we don't complete our transaction soon, I'm going to explode in these jeans._

It's less than five feet from her post to the car, but it feels like five miles as I wait impatiently for her to come to me. When she gets to the car, she leans over, offering me a better view of her breasts. They're straining against her top, waiting for me to release them from their prison.

"Looking for a good time, Mister?" she asks in the sultry voice she's been practicing for tonight.

"Maybe."

"What're you looking for?"

"Everything."

"That'll cost you."

"How much?"

"Fifty for a blow job, sex is a hundred, and if you want any kinky stuff, that's extra."

I try not to smile. _Who is the mind reader in this family?_

"Money's no problem."

The deal is done, but instead of letting up, the throbbing in my pants intensifies. I try to adjust myself discretely, but her eyes zero in on my hands.

"Do you want help with that?" she asks.

I watch the tip of her tongue as she licks her lips, and it almost sends me over the edge. Add to that her sultry voice, her lust filled eyes, and her scent, and everything about her has my body in an uproar, making venom flow in my mouth faster than I can swallow.

I clear my throat so I don't sound like a pre-pubescent boy. "That's why we're here."

She gets into the car, and I pull around the corner. Part of the game is to engage in some public loving, but this is NYC, so there're no vacant parking spots in front of restaurants or supermarkets. We'll drive around until we find a place we're both comfortable with, or we'll circle back and park near the meatpacking plant.

"By the way, what should I call you?" I ask.

"In your dirty little fantasies, does the hooker you pick up have a name?"

"I don't have dirty little fantasies."

She starts to laugh. "You can call me Honey."

"Do you taste like honey?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I'm enjoying setting up our scene, and by her cocky grin, I know she's into it, too. Eager to continue the fun, I slip my hand into her top and work her right nipple until it is hard before moving to the other one. _I love being a vampire; my reflexes are exceptional, so I can tease her and still drive safely._

"Do you like that, _Honey_?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes. I want to feel your hands all over me."

At the next red light, I lean over to kiss her, and I don't stop kissing and fondling her until the driver behind me honks. _Get a room _flashes through his mind as he zooms past us. Reluctantly, I stop the kiss and drive with one hand while the other glides slowly up her leg. I run my fingers along the hem of her skirt, teasing her and building the anticipation.

After cruising a few blocks, I scan the thoughts of everyone in the area, looking for someone who might be vacating a parking spot, but I'm distracted by the truck driver next to me. I read his mind and see the way we look to him: two young people enjoying an erotic moment. I lean over to kiss Bella again in an attempt to block her from his view before turning down another street to lose the driver.

My hand moves under her skirt and caresses her silky inner thighs in search of the evidence of her arousal.

"You're wet, Honey," I said, knowing the words will arouse her even more.

I use the moisture to rub her lips, teasing her by wiggling my fingertips at her entrance. When she starts thrusting forward, I slide my finger in all the way.

She's getting closer to her peak, but I don't want her to come yet, so I remove my hand.

"Hey, that's mean!" she grumbles and playfully swats my arm.

I stare into her lust filled eyes and lick my fingers clean, letting out a prolonged moan.

"Yes, you taste like honey…_Honey_."

I slow my movements, but every time we stop at a light, I increase the speed of my fingers, working her into a frenzy but always holding back a little. Her moaning is music to my ears, but I don't let her come; I keep her on the edge until I finally find a place to park.

I pop her breasts out of her top and suck her nipples as I increase the speed of my hand even more, feeling her shake and convulse as she falls apart. I have to take her now, but first we have to get in the back seat.

"Let's move to the back. There's not enough room up here to do all the things I want to do to you."

I rush to her door and open it for her. She scrambles out, and I have to keep from laughing when her knees almost buckle under her. I push her up against the door and kiss her deeply, rubbing my erection against her. Excitement is buzzing through me, making my body hum. All I can think about is getting her mouth on my cock and seeing where that will lead. How adventurous is she willing to get?

"I'd like to bend you over and fuck you right here."

A gasp escapes her, but instead of pulling away, she pushes closer against me.

"What's stopping you?" she taunts.

The throbbing in my pants intensifies. I feel like a teenage boy anticipating sex for the first time. Her suggestive behavior is extremely erotic and almost irresistible, but this is Bella, my wife, not some street walker.

"I suggest you stop that unless you want me to fuck you on the hood," I growl. I guide her to the back seat and gulp some air to clear my head before climbing in next to her.

Not wanting to lose the momentum we've built up, I playfully push her over, ripping the useless string that holds her thong together. But before I can bury my face between her legs, she stops me.

"Hey, you're paying me to service _you_, not the other way around."

"I'm paying you to do whatever I want."

My cock is twitching; it doesn't care what happens next as long as it finds her mouth or her pussy. I've been waiting for this since we left the hotel, and the little taste I just had only increases my need for her.

She makes quick work of my belt and zipper, and I breathe a sigh of relief when she releases my erection from the tight confines of my jeans. I raise my butt so she can pull them all the way off; if this goes the way I want, it'll only get in the way later.

Her hot hands caress me before she starts pumping me up and down. A drop of pre-ejaculate appears on the head, and she looks at me playfully as she sticks out her tongue and licks it off, which only makes it produce more, and she rubs it across her lips. The little minx makes a production of licking it off, and I watch with fascination as she licks her lips and moans like a porn star. She's actually acting the part of the hooker. I try not to rip the headrest off the front seat.

"I like the way you look with my cock in your mouth."

She mumbles something around me, sending vibrations down to my balls.

Her lips and tongue start moving down the sides, running along the vein to my balls, and it produces the most exquisite pleasure. She travels back up and takes me deep into her hot mouth, swirling her tongue as she sucks.

She's driving me crazy. Her hands, her tongue, and her lips seem to be all over my throbbing cock. Even my balls get some attention as she massages and sucks on them. I'm on edge, not knowing what she'll do next. I want to guide her head until I explode deep in her mouth, but I have to restrain myself. I have to keep reminding myself that she's a fragile human and that her body wouldn't survive if I were to give in to my baser instincts.

Every time someone passes the car, the pictures in their minds plus the anticipation of one of them knocking on the window add to the excitement. The pleasure is almost overwhelming. I should stop breathing or close my eyes and think of something else, but I can't deprive myself of the erotic image of my cock in my angel's hot little mouth. So, like a masochist, I continue to watch her and breathe in her potent smell. My world recedes until all I see is her, and I take in her every move.

She's holding the base of my cock as her head bobs up and down. I almost lose it when she moans again, and those delicious vibrations race through me once more. The pleasure is so intense that the sensations travel from her mouth, through my cock, to every cell in my body.

Finally, I give up the fight for control and throw my head back against the seat. On a curse, I let go, squirting into her mouth. She swallows every drop and then smiles at me as she licks her lips. At the sight of that tongue again, I have to taste her. I pull her onto my lap and kiss her, running my fingers through her hair. Her wig loosens, and when I remove it, we both look at it and laugh.

"I like your natural hair much better."

I throw the wig on the floor and run my fingers through her hair again, pouring all my emotions into the kiss.

When she wrenches her lips away from mine to breathe, I kiss my way across her cheek and down her neck, stopping at her breasts. I untie the knot behind her neck to release them, enjoying the feel of her flesh against my palms. Lowering my head, I suckle a nipple until it hardens and then continue sucking as I tweak the other, making her writhe and moan. By the time I switch, she's grinding against me.

She's hot and wet. It would be so easy to slip my cock into her, but the need to taste her wins out, and I lay her back on the seat to continue my exploration of her body. Sucking, tweaking, and flicking her nipples, I make her squirm. I kiss, lick, and nibble my way down her stomach, stopping to stick my tongue inside her belly button before spreading her legs wider and burying my face in her pussy, inhaling deeply.

I'm in heaven. I groan and swallow my venom before flicking my tongue out to taste her. After that taste, I give in to my desire and start licking and sucking her lips and clit. I'm on the brink of losing control again, but I continue ravishing her, sucking, licking, and thrusting my tongue farther and farther inside her. Soon I have her writhing and moaning, begging for release. I thrust two fingers inside her as I suck on her clit even more, and then I graze it with my teeth. That's all she needs. She whimpers, and her fingers tighten in my hair. Her muscles contract around my fingers, and her breath leaves her lungs in a whooshing sound.

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so I want to make this experience memorable for the both of us. I push her knees up toward her chest and kneel between her legs, pulling her hips up. In one swift thrust, I'm buried deep inside her wet, hot pussy. I'm thrusting so hard that the car is rocking, which only draws more attention to us than before. But I can't stop now.

We're not on a main road, but there is still foot traffic. The images in their minds again add to the thrill of the moment for me, but I want to make her come quickly because the thought of one of them calling the cops is ever present in my mind. This is New York, and for the most part people mind their own business, especially in this neighborhood, but I don't want to push our luck.

I hold her in place and thrust harder and deeper, maintaining this pace until I'm ready to explode again. Wanting her to come before me, I start rubbing her clit. It's swollen, and each touch makes her utter incoherent sounds. It doesn't take long before I have her quivering and convulsing. Her muscles squeeze my cock in a vise grip, massaging and pulling it deeper inside her. I hold her hips, riding out her climax and the exquisite feel of her clamping down on me, which pushes me over the edge. My balls tighten, spilling my seed into her. I throw my head back and groan at the overwhelming sense of completion.

She's flushed and disheveled and beautiful, and she's mine. I brush her hair back and kiss her forehead. I don't want to squish her, so I pick her up and hold her in my lap, cuddling and caressing her until the beat of her heart slows down. I wonder how she'll react when I tell her the number of people who witnessed our lovemaking, but I'll wait until we get back to the hotel before I reveal that to her.

"Sweetheart, as much as I'd love to hold you like this all night, we should get back to the hotel. The last thing we want is to get arrested for soliciting, prostitution, or indecency."

She laughs. "Like that could happen. You'll hear the cop coming long before he gets to the car."

I laugh along with her. She's right. Although this was her idea, the only reason we played this little game tonight was because I knew I could control the situation.

"Thank you for tonight. I didn't know this game would be so much fun. This is my best birthday present ever."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I kiss her lightly. "There are no words to describe how I feel right now."

As we make ourselves presentable, I reflect on how we ended up here. It started with one little question.

_"Edward, what do you want for your birthday?"_

As always, I said I didn't want anything. Having accumulated lots of things over the past century, and now that I'd found her, there was nothing I wanted more than her love, so I told her exactly how I felt.

_"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars -points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." _I remembered looking deeply into her beautiful eyes, wishing she could read my mind, before I continued, _"now that I've found you, I don't need anything else. You are the light in my sky. You're my sun, my moon and my stars."_

If I had a heart it would have burst with joy when she said,_ "Edward, I feel the same way. You're everything to me, too."_

Then one night out of the blue she asked,_ "Do you have any sexual fantasies?" _As always, I wished I could read her mind. I had no idea where she was going with this, so I shook my head.

_"No, I don't have sexual fantasies."_

_"You mean you've never seen a sexy woman and wondered what it would be like to be with her? What about being with two women? I'm sure most men think about that. Or how about having me tied up in the basement or spread eagle and handcuffed to the bed?"_

I admit the picture of her being handcuffed to the bed made me hard, but the conversation worried me.

_"Bella, do you think of being with other men?"_

She was quick to reassure me._ "Sweetheart, you are more than enough for me. I never wanted anyone before you, and you are all I'll ever need. But I must admit the thought of you tied to our bed is exciting."_

I laughed. There was no human material that could bind me, but if it would make her happy, I could pretend to be immobile_._

When she suggested coming to NYC for July 4th weekend to see the fireworks in person, I was happy to indulge her. Never in my wildest dreams did I think the night would end with us making our own fireworks.

My wife is the most unusual human I've ever met, and once again, I wonder what I did to be so lucky to have her in my life.

Her voice breaks my train of thought. "By the way, you haven't paid me yet," she says, stretching out her hand.

I hand her a wad of bills, which she sticks in her top. "Here, you deserve all of it and more..._Honey_," I finish with a wink.

After we step out of the back seat, she reaches into the front for her trench coat. There's no way I'd let her walk through the lobby of the hotel without it. I can just imagine the lecherous thoughts of the staff and any man in the lobby at the time.

We pull up in front of the Waldorf Astoria, and I wonder what the doorman would think if he knew what we'd been up to.

And the night isn't even over yet.

I look over at Bella. Anyone can see she has that just-fucked look on her face, but I want her weak-kneed as she crosses the lobby, so just before the concierge opens our door, I say, "We still have to put those handcuffs to good use."

* * *

A/N: This was originally posted under the title - _Birthday Present or the Best Night of My Life,_ but it was reworked and resubmited for the contest.

Special thanks to **_GeekChic12 & JaspersDestiny from Sparkly Red Pen_**,who did a wonderful job cleaning up this piece. They motivated me to dig deeper to improve the story. I take full responsibility for any errors that were not corrected before posting.

This story takes place in NYC in 1982 because during the '80s and early '90s, NYC was like Sodom and Gomorrah. 42nd Street (Times Square), the Meatpacking District, and the areas between 9th Avenue and the West Side Highway were considered dens of inequity. Drugs, sex shops, peep shows and XXX movie theaters were everywhere. Now the Times Square area is as clean as Disney. There are still areas, like Greenwich Village, that have sex shops and isolated spots where you can pick up someone, but nothing compared to the period before the cleanup. To read more on the cleanup of Times Square, visit The Funky Apple.

(w w w.) (thefunkyapple.) com / 2010 / 11 / tfa – explains – how – times – square – got – cleaned - up

_"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars -points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty" ~_direct quote from _New Moon, _ Stephenie Meyer - (www.) (goodreads.)com / quotes / 220905 – before – you – bella – my – life – was – like – a – moonless – night.


End file.
